


Healing with Time, Because Times all we Have.

by Ivystars



Series: Works to cope with canon(tm) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arson, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning, Older brother Alexis | Quackity, Presumed Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, awesamdad, resurrected tommyinnit, well i mean he is dead but he comes back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivystars/pseuds/Ivystars
Summary: Tommy was dead and the world didn't seem right anymore. The two were never the closest, and the wars never did help, but damn it if the boy didn't always light up Quackity’s days. It seemed fundamentally wrong, as if Dream had extinguished the sun as he took the boy's life for the third time.OrQuackity is destroyed by the news of Tommys death, yet he cant afford to dwindle in his pain, he needs to inform his fiances of the news. And, if the boy they're mourning so dearly is alive? Well, the men will do what they can to truly protect him this time.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Sam | Awesamdude, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Works to cope with canon(tm) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211603
Comments: 6
Kudos: 269





	1. Mourning in the Morning

The news of Tommy’s death ravaged throughout the server. The people all handled it differently. Quackity himself only heard from Jack Manifold of all people… The man seemed remorseful for something but Quackity couldn't hear his rambling through the ringing in his ears. 

Tommy was dead and the world didn't seem right anymore. The two were never the closest, the wars never did help, but damn it if the boy didn't always light up Quackity’s days. It seemed fundamentally wrong, as if Dream had extinguished the sun as he took the boy's life for the third time.

Quackity rushed to his father when he heard the news, Jack had to be lying, it wasn't possible. It was most likely some sort of scheme from Jack to get him to enter business with him. But when he saw his father's sullen face, the lack of light in his eyes, Quackity knew he couldn't hold onto the lie theory. Tommy, his unofficial brother, was dead.

He wanted to scream. Scream at his father who left the boy in there with the man they both knew abused him. Scream at Dream for fucking murdering the boy. Scream at the world for letting this happen the second Sam had asked his permission to adopt the boy. How dare they give him this bright hope for a family before snuffing it out.

The world seemed dimmer as Quackity solemnly stalked back home that day. Tommy, for all his faults had been a child. If anything the boy was something of a rebellious baby brother to the whole server, a light meant to cherish…. Maybe the boy hadn't been a brother to the server if the others' reactions were telling enough, fuck Sapnap's dads were celebrating. But he’d sure as hell had been a little brother to Quackity. 

It horrified him to think that Dream had killed the boy on purpose, yet not even he couldn't dismiss the description of the death as a mistake. Tommy had been beaten to death. He’d gone out screaming and begging. It didn't even feel real, that such a bright spark could go out so dully. He dreaded breaking the news to his fiances, while Karl had never been close to the boy, Sapnap sure as hell had been once upon a time. 

It felt wrong to enter the warm home, as if his cold and bitter thoughts creeped from his mind and infested the home, dulling the safety Quackity had once thrived in. The banging from the kitchen suggested Sapnap had started making dinner, while Karl was most likely in his library. He couldn't bear to face his fire loving fiance's reaction at the moment. He needed Karls calm before Sapnap's fiery storm. 

The library was calm, consistent. Karl sat by the fireplace Sapnap had built reading in his favorite chair. The scene normally would have brightened Quackity’s mood fully, his Karl looking so satisfied and at peace. Yet the peace did nothing to reassure the man who knew he had to break it. 

“Karl.” The mentioned man’s eyes shot up, Clear spark in his eyes as he smiled with love that further hurt Quackity’s heart.  
“What's going on love?” He couldn't take the peaceful ignorance, bitterness and pain bursting through the seams that Karl and Sapnap had done so much to secure after Schla- he ripped them apart..

“Tommys gone.” His finance raised a brow, confusion radiating from him.

“I already know he’s in prison love, Sams doing all he can to-”

“-No! Not like that Karl! He's .. gone gone.”

“What? No-no no that's not possible! I did so much to prevent this! I-I fixed it Quackity! Tommy cant be dead because- because that would mean it was for nothing- NO”

“What the hell are you on about my little cracker!? You’ve barely spoken to Tommy before-”

“No no no no no- I removed the button, i- i made sure he would make his way to Technos fuck-” Karls scared fiance stiffened at the mention of the man tone darkening

“..What the fuck did you do Karl. Fuck is this the reason you’ve been forgetting shit?!”

“..Isn't it clear now? Fuck this is my fault if i hadn't messed with the timeline so much i might know how to fix it- i need to fix it”

“...this is the reason your forgetting shit isn't it? This is what's causing all these issues- Karl how could you my god- you need to stop!! You're hurting yourself amado!!!” The rage in Quackity’s eyes wasn't lost on his fiance, who sat back in his chair.

“I-I fuck- dove I- I know you love Tommy I cant just-” Quackity approached his husband hesitantly, hands up in surrender before slowly kneeling by the shaking hooded man.

“Tommys gone, Karl, bringing him back will only shit on his memory. He- he suffered so fucking much you know? I don't think it's right to prolong it, especially if it makes me lose you mi todo.”

“I-il stop. Love im so sorry-”

The door slammed open as Sapnap burst in with panicked eyes. The arsonist shook before realizing both his fiances were safe. He took a moment to breathe before demanding an answer. 

“Karls been time traveling.”

“What- is this the reason for the memory shit-”

“Im stopping but that's not the point-”

“What the fuck do you mean thats not the point thats huge-”

“Tommys gone.”

“Darlin you really need to stop with the time travel, I know he’s in prison. And fuck if im not scared about how Dreams treating him its not like i could forget that he’s in there-”  
“-He’s gone gone esoposo”

“...How?”

“What?”

“How. Did. He. Die?”

“I- Dream… Dream beat him to death in the prison.”

The laugh that came from sapnaps throat was inhuman. It was desperate, as if the man was pretending the horrific news that his best friend of all people had killed the boy he’d seen as a little brother was a joke. It made sense in a sad way, if it was a joke, then it wasnt real. If it was a joke then Tommy would be alive. 

Sapnap stared blankly at his fiances, before simply storming out of the room. Quackity and Karl rushed after their precious arsonist. The man seemed duller then ever, once he’d gotten down stairs he was quick to storm into his storage area of their shared room. He shifted through a few things, before catching a flint and steel protectively to his chest.

The man stormed out of the room walking with a determined speed. Like a man on a mission he stormed out into the portal room. He quickly entered the nether and stormed to another portal. Quackity and Karl rushed to catch up with the man storming through fire. They found him entering a familiar portal and stared in horror as they realized where the man was heading. Logstedshire.

Quackity had lost his twin to the location and Tommy (god Tommy) had lost so much sanity to the place. Part of Quackity was grateful the place was in ashes. When he entered the destroyed homestead he found his fiancee staring at the lush forest that remained near the island, he knew what Sapnap was going to do, and he couldn't even be upset. The man fidgeted with the lighter in his hand, breathing in relief at the clipping noise coming from the tool.

The forest went up in flames quickly, as if returning to ashes was its plan all along. Karl and Quackity stayed in the remains of the town and watched as Sapnap cackled in the flames. Waiting until the man returned to them safely. Quackity found himself ever so thankful for the blaze hybrids immunity to flames, making his panic subside fairly quickly.

Eventually, like a phoenix emerging from the flames, their fiance returned to them, covered in soot. The only part of him not completely hidden away by a barrier of ash where two thin lines on his face, cleared up the steady streams running from his eyes. 

Quackity lost his composure at the sight, bursting into tears and rushing to hold and protect one of the two most important people in his life. Karl quickly followed behind him, wrapping the two in his arms as they sobbed.


	2. Reunion in the Median

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Quackity approached the doors of the community house, something felt wrong. That's when he saw it. Someone was dressed up as Tommy. Quackity snapped. How dare they?! First they deface his property, celebrate his death, loot and rob him then they fucking pretend to be him. Part of Quackity wondered if the boy's brothers had been right, these people didn't deserve a community like L’manburg, they were monsters.

Quackity had to continue into town, no matter how painful it was to see the prison his father built. The building was a monstorsty that had all but sucked the joy from his dad. The man took the loss about as well as the rest of Quackity’s family, which is to say not well at all. 

He found himself resenting his father, the man obviously loved Tommy, Quackity had felt enough jealousy over their bond to know that for a fact. Yet when push came to shove the man had failed Tommy in the worst way possible, he turned his back on the boy as the boy was beaten to death. 

It made Quackity question his fathers promises to always be willing to do anything for him, he knew the man valued him and Tommy the same, constant reassurances told him this for a fact. So if Quackity had been the one in that cell, the information that his father would have quite literally left him to the dogs was horrific. 

The Prison was a monstrosity, but Tommy's vacation home was near there. It felt right, a good place to hide things. A place where the sun once lived happily, yet would never be occupied again. Good. If Connor had stepped into this sacred place and claimed it as his own, Quackity might have had to take one of the man's canon lives. It felt sick to him that Connor would claim Tommys permanent house, the two weren't close, it was simply a building to the man. To Quackity it was so much more, the dirt walls paved with memories.

It felt wrong to be in the smp lands after everything. To walk on the prime path and see all the memorials for a boy that shouldn't be dead. It made Quackity miss L’manburg, through the man knew that would only hurt more. 

The day was deceitfully cheerful. Tommy had been dead for only 10 days, yet the server had moved on. It felt as if only Quackity's family was mourning the boy. Jack and Connor had both gleefully claimed the dead boys' properties, Tubbo had all but fully moved on and was platonically married to Ranboo, he heard rumors that Techno, the boys own brother had laughed at the news. 

As he approached the doors of the community house, something felt wrong. That's when he saw it. Someone was dressed up as Tommy. Quackity snapped. How dare they?! First they deface his property, celebrate his death, loot and rob him then they fucking pretend to be him. Part of Quackity wondered if the boy's brothers had been right, these people didn't deserve a community like L’manburg, they were monsters.

The fake brightened up at the sight of him, and he was horrified to realize he must know this monster who was wearing his brother's face. The imposter rushed over to him. He reflexively stepped back at the blank look on the imposter's face. The imposter grabbed his attention

“Hello? Hello?” Poisonous words came from his throat at the innocent call for him.

“I dont know what kind of sick fucking joke this is- this- Halloween was a long time ago and for you to be dressing up as a deceased person is- I dont know whos doing this- I dont know whos doing this shit this is so disrespectful! I encourage you to go change right now because this is just… Fucked up on so many levels. This is not funny.This is not funny at all!”

The imposter nodded dully and slowly backed away from him, as if they were the one wronged. It only served to fuel the anger growing in his stomach.

“Yeah, yeah! You go! Go away! Halloween was a long time ago pal! Costumes are not the fucking way to go!”

Then he noticed Tubbo. Tubbo who was creeping behind the fake, as if in shock, terrified to look away yet not believing what he was seeing. The fake let out a small defeated sound.

“Ok…”

“Wha-”

That was his brother's voice. That was Tommy's voice. He backed up rapidly, no no no this couldn't be happening. His foot caught onto the steps as the imposter(?) called out for him again. He couldn't stop the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Hello?... I can't do this right now…”

“He’s dead… you sound like him too...” He found himself slowly walking towards the boy. The boy approached him as well. The boy spoke when they were face to face.

“That's because I am him, big q! I remember when we did the heist! Remember-!” The boy's eyes were daring him to prove him wrong, the determination in them so familiar.

“What the fuCK! WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK!” Quackity found himself running, it couldn't be Tommy, Tommy was dead. Tommy's body was still in that horrid prison cell because their father hadn't had the heart to retrieve it and face dream. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't

“Remember the heist we did with Jack Manifold and Tubbo in the sewers? Mmhmm? Do you remember when we stole all the phantom membranes?” They never told anyone about that. There was no way… He slowly walked towards his brother.

“Tommy? Tommy??-”

“I'm here” No. Tommy didn't sound like that. Tommy didn't sound that miserable it wasn't right. Tommy was never that tired with life.

“No no no no who the FUCK are you and why are you cosplaying as Tommy?! This is disgusting-”

“Im gonna- FUCK OFF! BIG Q LISTEN TO ME LISTEN TO ME- LET ME- LOOK AT ME ALRIGHT? I'M ALIVE AND I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT ANYMORE, BECAUSE EVERYONE'S MAKING ME TALK ABOUT IT! The boy was familiar again, instead of sullen and resigned mourning he looked passionate, angry. He stormed towards Quackity and shoved him slightly into the water before quieting down and stopping in place, fire going out.

“Dream used the revive book on me. And now i'm here after i died. And- I can't take this anymore! No one’s treating me normal. He revived me and now i'm here alright?!”. His little brother looked so defeated, as if he was disappointed by his own resurrection. Quackity wanted to cry, both of joy and sadness.

“That son of a bitch! Tubbo- Tommy! Oh god you're alive!” He reapproached the boy, as if he needed to confirm he wasn't seeing things. He raised his hand slowly, as if a question before he received an extremely hesitant nod. He placed a cautious hand on the boys shoulder, the boy flinched under his palm before leaning into it. 

“God… you're alive.. Your real- fuck does dad know?” The dull blue eyes looked at him, confused. Damn did Sam never tell him his plans to adopt him? 

“You don't mean Sam do you? He left me in there big q, he- he told me that he wouldn't honor the contract and let me out after when he should have and minutes later Dream- fuck- i don't have a dad big Q.”  
“Dad feels like shit about that Toms… I don't think he’s slept since honestly. But even if Sams not your dad, you're still my brother.” The boy stared up at him with glassy eyes.

“You see me like that?” The boy stared at him like it was a question. It hadn't been one for months. He was Tommy's brother in the same way Wilbur was, if not a bit less close, but brothers all the same. 

“Have for a while bubs.” Tommy launched himself at him. The boy flinched as he hugged him back. Quackity wanted to kill Dream more than ever… He’d get his plan to finish his end of the deal with Schlatt. And if he made Dream suffer more than necessary? That was between Quackity and god, not Tommy.

Tommy didn't have a plan, that much was clear. Quackity made up his mind, he would take the boy back home. His fiances would be so happy to see him and the boy would be able to escape from the watching eyes of their father and his old family. 

“Toms, do you have anywhere to stay? I assume you saw what Connor did-”

“I took my house back, don't worry big man! Why’d you ask?” Tommy looked almost suspicious, Quackity figured that was fair. The boy had earned the right to not trust anyone. 

“I- this sounds weird i'm sure- but would you want to come back with me? I know Sapnap and Karl will be really relieved to see you and maybe we can find some sense of normalcy and safety away from-” He gave a weak gesture in the direction of the prison. “-that thing.”

“...You want me to move in with you?”

“Even if you don't want to stay there long term- which i totally understand! I think it would be nice to get away from all the memorials and stuff for a bit? If you wanted to if not I can just visit-”

“-No!... that sounds nice…”

Quackity beamed. His little brother was coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uodflkw I meant for this to be a 2 shot but i kinda got out of hand so now its a 3 shot! uhh if you wanna see more of my writing check out the first work in this series ghost channel points! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979237/chapters/73805070


End file.
